User talk:Perchan
Welcome This is my Talk Page, welcome! Please note, as of 7/11/11 (or 11/7/11 for Americans), I will be absent. Please do not post any messages on my talk page. I don't want to deal with a ton of stuff the moment I get back. Let me make myself clear: You cannot use my magic. Don't ask me to do anything for you until I get back. 'Kay? Kay. Good day. Archived~ You see, I've been a busy little third gender and archived my talk page. So, if you're continuing an old conversation with me, please place RE: before the heading~ If it's a new one, make your own individiual little section, and keep it like that. Please don't post in others' sections, it's a hassle for me. Or maybe I just have OCD. So, come at me bro. Happy chatting :) [[User:PersonaSuperiorDeus|'The Persona Itself']] (Come at me, bro~) 08:06, October 5, 2011 (UTC) MINE! (By Ash) :P Hey deus. I dibs first section! :D [[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:02, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Deus! Can you see the community corner?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Get on chatango! :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice rule. Although you're right. Make it so complete chapters and all have to use it, just for convenience reasons :D[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:05, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey deus. And not at the moment. Perhaps it was the time you went on it? Or your computer needs a scan :P[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 06:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It was Nihongodict. And come on chatango, I am lonely >.>[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:04, October 19, 2011 (UTC) By the way Deus. May I make a complete opposite to Chaos God Slayer? Order God Slayer?[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 09:59, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I know.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 10:02, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Well....I'm not against using canon-to-fanon characters in RP's, but yes, we can't use Celestial Spirits. And AWESOMENESS! Come on Chatango, or chat then.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 11:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, please do so. And while you're at it, please delete, Danzo Sankishin as well. Thanks.[[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 08:02, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Zico It might be a bit much to make a set-in-stone rule though. But people claiming their characters can defeat dragons is bothersome. We know dragonslayers have the potential to fend off dragons, since in Mashima's world that's only thing that can possibly injure them. And lol @ the "haters gonna hate" picture on your profile. Also the picture on your talk page, is that a trap? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 12:43, October 5, 2011 (UTC) I noticed there was no link to the forums on the main page; fixed that. I'm gonna hazard guess and say you figure how to make a forum page. I think that's a fine idea, actually, nice idea for a site-wide rp. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Onto the new rule subject, I guess that's fine, go ahead and put that on the rules page. Lol, I think it was hilarious. No I wasn't surprised it was a trap, that's the weird part of it all. My trap senses were tingling so I figured I'd ask. So Karen's character design is based off a trap character then? Anywho, your trap love is alive and well it seems lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:01, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I see. No, I have school coursework to worry about unfortunately. So I won't be taking up anything new. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:21, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I'll make them in a bit. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:07, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:37, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Delete it, he had his 3 days. The Naruto fanon, a long while ago, once did something like that, people kept making god level characters here and there anyway, so I don't see the point. Thanks and I have no idea, actually. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:52, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, lovely. Lol, first. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:28, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Alpha and Omega just seems overpowered. A miniature sun? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea, I know. I was worried at first though lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I noticed you still don't have a pic for Shizuka yet. If you need a short old lady pic, this may work-- here . She's Tokiko Yukimura from Kekkaishi. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:34, October 8, 2011 (UTC) I was already planning on reading it when I have the time, so sure. And no problem, [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) No, I don't care for the badges idea, this wiki isn't a contest of who can get to #1. Also, uh, is the community message thing showing when you look at the wiki activity feed? It's not showing for me just something saying Pages I'm following; under that it says the list is empty. Weird. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 11:01, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Yea, it just isn't needed. And I missed your intial message about the community message thing--- was half a sleep. Not sure why it's happening. I'm sure things will be back to normal soon, well, hopefully. Moving on from that, I read your spinoff's first chapter or the start of it.I thought it was good and interesting. Nika is Nika, I see Shinea is now a poster girl level beauty, which is nice. So 5 years have passed, how will Gai have changed? He's 20 something now, right? You have a new design for him or what? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:37, October 12, 2011 (UTC) No problem, interesting chapters are surely ahead. I see, that's cool. And Ryou is in this story which makes things even more interesting. Is Shinea still gonna be an important character in this? And one other question that came to me as I read the titles for coming chapters: is Gai gonna become next Master? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:58, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh god, Karen takes over the guild then? Man oh man, interesting as that sounds. Why didn't you just make Ryou the master? That way you wouldn't have to show him as much but he's still of some importance as the Master. Unless you were planning alot of scenes involving the Guild master. Honestly, I was just hoping you'd show some Ryou stuff since he sounds interesting. I see, so she's the like the secondary protagonist in this one. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:22, October 12, 2011 (UTC) First off, I'm happy you linked me to that. Since on a side story of mine, there were quite a few typos I need to fix. That shall make it easier; just a good site in general. That seems like a fair idea. I mean, yea, the main point of this page is writing. But making it a rule may be a bit much to some. Like, most of the editors(like me) don't write a whole chapter in one go. So some people might find it annoying to keep going to that website again and again for each publish,You know what I mean? It could seen as a hassle to some. Ask Ash's opinion on it(if you haven't already), and we can decide on that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:28, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Yea, anything lacking limits like that is a problem. I hadn't seen that before. You can give a warning for it, if you haven't already. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 13:38, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I was fine with the first chapter till it started getting a little gay with Shinea teasing Pierce about Gai, to be honest. But you did say yaoi undertones would be present. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:28, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh good, or I would have to worry about reading the following chapters lol. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:35, October 21, 2011 (UTC) And yes, i have read the rest of the chapter. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:52, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Dragonslayers, I'm not sure how fair it is to limit the number of DS characters so much. It's a popular magic, and people are obviously going to want to use it. Everyone's stories are in their own universes more or less. I'm thinking we should be more lenient with that. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:02, October 21, 2011 (UTC) How we are dealing with sub-types is fine, it's numbers. People are gonna want to make say Ice Dragon slayers and should be allowed to at that. We can't do this "oh someone made one, so you can't." thing all the time. There's gonna be a number of characters for each type at some point. You what I mean? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:14, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Naw, that's all fine, I wasn't saying they don't need permission when it comes to totally original styles. For example, there will be only one Darkness Dragon Slayer page, and that's yours. If they want to make a character who uses that magic, they'd need to ask you. Point I'm getting at, is that the only thing that needs to change is seeing people just right off the bat say "someone made an ice dragon slayer already, you can't make another." That's not fair, you know? I hope you get what I'm saying, I could of worded it better. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) The Uchihas were what was on my mind, actually. Something like that in the context of our fanon. As for the template, I suppose so. The rules on slayer styles are perfectly fine though, I agree. I trust your judgement on what constitutes a sensible DS sub-type, so I leave that to you. Onto another subject, we need to pick a new featured article. I figure, each of us(admins) pick an article we feel fits the criteria. Then from that, set up a voting page where the other users vote for one of the 3 choices. How does that sound?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yea. And I'd rather not put my articles up for consideration, actually. But who you nominate is up to you. I nominate Lucia Morgan, I like that character and think it's a well done article overall. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:20, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Seems fine. But you kind of rambled on, don't you think? lol Looks like you beat me to that then, that's fine. On to the feature article, Erik is a good article. It's looking like the 3 choices are gonna be Lucia, Erik, and Magnus. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:53, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, makes sense. I'm working on the Voting page right now, actually. When I'm done, I'll remove the featured article off the main page and put a small message with a link that voiting is open. I'll put a link on community messages as well. It'll be open when I finish that, which is today. Also, Persona, what happened with the Tenrou arc re-enactment? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:03, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I see what you mean. Oh well. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 15:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Since it's on hiatus, I'll just take it off the new section then for community messages. Is that alright. And voting is open now. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Celestial spirits is still something that doesn't have clear guidelines. I mean, it's a fanon, so people should be able to give their character those golden keys-- since everyone's stories are set in their own universe per se. How do you think it should dealt with? It's kind of unfair to not let people use them since this is a fanfiction site, you know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hold that topic for tommorow. I gotta go. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 07:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) That all sounds good, let's do that then. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:15, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Of course. Why wouldn't someone be able to use fanonized canon characters in RPs. Yezzir, they can. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:26, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess in RPs, there maybe should be certain off limits characters. Like Zeref or Hades. If people want to use those characters,they're gonna have to leave that for storylines. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Lol @ the reason why, to protect people from shipper attacks. Anywho, it looks good. But the whole magic making sense for fanonized canon character extends outside of RPs and is just a rule for fanonized characters in general-- you should state that. So even outside of RPs, people don't give Gray Fire God Slayer or Erza Fairy Law. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:11, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Why is Jellal off limits? If he is, then people like Gildarts and Laxus should be as well.....since they're clear superior in power. But take Jellal off that list. I'd say the same for Jura too, actually. Neither are near Makarov. I thought off limits characters would just be the most powerful ones and unknowns. (Zeref, Hadez, Makarov, Dragons, Guran Doma.....like that. )[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:32, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Keeping Natsu banned is more of the issue then the others.Since lolDragon Force would be bothersome. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:45, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I saw your comment on Wicked's page. I'm a bit confused. Romeo makes sense, but.... I was under the impression those rules on the blogs pertained mostly to just RPs, The Madness of the Master is a storyline all together. He should be able to use Makarov, long as he doesn't change up his character's abilties and such. Same would apply to Natsu, I've used the guy in my storyline myself. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:26, October 26, 2011 (UTC) You're missing the point. That rule should not ''to extend to storylines, that would be bothersome and unfair. People are gonna wanna use those canon characters here and there. Banned magic as in not to give it to an original character? Only magics that should be banned are the Great 3 spells of Fairy Tail, that's it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) It's alright. The only magics that should be banned from being given to characters are the 3 great FT spells; are banned from RPs all together. The others are fine. I guess we could ban Abyss Break and Arc of Embodiment from RPs. But this is just for RPs, not storylines. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 03:51, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I figured out how to changed the color that our(admin's) usernames appear as. I changed my own to Navy since I couldn't resist lol. Do you want yours changed too? If so, what color? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) And a question: when was the first purger created?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:41, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Also: '''Note:' After saving, you have to bypass your browser's cache to see the changes. *'Internet Explorer:' hold down the Ctrl key and click the Refresh or Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. *'Firefox:' hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. *'Opera' users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences *'Konqueror' and Safari users can just click the Reload button. *'Chrome': press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 Follow one of those guidelines so you can see the changes. Idk your browser, so I just pasted all of them. And oh I see, alright. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) While it seems interesting. FT magic can be rather different from traditional magic, where FT has alot of DBZ-esque spells--big explosions and what not. I'm not into magic outside of FT stuff though, so I'll read the rest of it anyhow at some point. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:59, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I like big explosions, don't judge me >_> Lol, jk, well it's hard not to enjoy such things. FT made magic more interesting to me then ever-- I don't care much for Harry Potter. But yea, the guide could be interesting for making new magics.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 05:21, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I now think it was pointless leave the Featured Article up to be voted on. We should just leave its' selection to the admins, and when someone asks for the method to change....then we can go back to voting. That being said, we need to decide on a featured article, since it's a 3 way tie sadly. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 18:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) But what is a Kirin? I see there's Kirin teachers, but what is that exactly? It's kind of late, so my brain is slow atm. Aside from that, looks interesting. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 04:19, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Alright. And have fun, bro. You will be missed. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 14:05, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Some time ago a user was asking if they could combine DS elements; given that Lightning-Flame is headed to being a legit style in canon, I think it may be unfair to keep people from combining elements-- since it is, in fact, possible.(what do you think?) If you want to use that magic to be in your character's arsenal, then everyone should be able to use it; furthermore, maybe we should allow the combination of DS elements. Lol, I don't mind your sudden interest in it. And laser DS would pretty much be a Light DS, lasers are composed of light. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 06:52, November 22, 2011 (UTC) No quotas for now. Things haven't really gotten out of hand just yet. DS magic will always be the most popular with fans, and slayer magic on her by extension, I'd imagine. It's kind of funny now that I think about it since I've only made 1 dragon slayer on this wiki. But like I said, no quotas right now. I see your point, it's valid, but still. And I hope you enjoying Japan. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 16:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back, man. Void's magic is fine, in fact, it's great. I'm just not sure it's a slayer magic per se. But its fine, in the end. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Inferno Yo, It's okay man/girl >=3 I know what ya mean, one hit K.O.ing Acnologia really fired me up too >=[ But Im glad your ok with my charcter. I tried to make him as strong as I could within reason because he is going to be a Very VERY old master :P I appreciate your apology man/girl :P 1NF3RNO 18:56, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Wait, So only one person in the world can have a certain god slayer magic? :S Gen Yo! We talked yesterday through comments on the Dragon Slayer page :P Anyways, I found out that the Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic has been taken before me :( So, can I use Ruby Dragon Slayer Magic instead? It would be the same as Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic, except with ruby xD Generalzer0 (talk) 20:46, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks. I appreciate it :) :P Generalzer0 (talk) 00:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Kurobina PERSONA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Does kirk impression* Question, what do you think of my non Slayer magic set of two I just made? The later makes it easier to the former. I am talking about my Gourmet Make Magic and Iron Stomach magic. Also if you can help on these articles it would be nice. :D I've never seen unique stomach magic before so. Kurobina 13:38, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Here I thought we'd be good friends, but... Did you ever join onemanga? If so I got some I need to say to you there just give me your account name. It's official I sent you an invite, and PM in Onemanga. The PM is a suggestion. Just to make your life easier. I could be wrong and you just don't have enough time to have done it yet, but trust me there are some great people on the site. RPers or not. Do have any suggestions for pages I should look at on this wiki or another wiki? Also are you going to try and carry some of your old stuff to my RP or make new stuff? Or both? Also keep in mind. What Spider Clock Work being and a Weaver god slayer would be like? Remember your the master of the clock work though I don't remember if the spider one was yours. The fact remains your just using Ultimo for info which ironic since Ultimo made from the same guy who made shaman king well one part of group who does ultimo. Kurobina is a Shaman king reference. I love considering any thing he did any manga. but his angels are more Modern/Sci Fi then Steam Punk. Expecially my Fanons ones. Lilith and Za...somerthing angel of death... Highest Thats great Persona congrats and thanks but i currently am fine i dont need help since you already put on those categories for my character so yeah thanks and if i need help ill make sure to call hi persona i have a question about an idea i have for a god slayer magic and its darkness god slayer and i just want to know since its a powerfull type of slayer magic can i use that magic? Highestbounty123 18:10, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Aha Kitty Hideyoshi image is CUTE--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I edited her personality section, but I hid it in case you dislike what I put, so you can change it at your leisure.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:49, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Also started editing her magic section. U know, if you wouldn't mind, if she is gonna appear in our story, could I be the main one to use her, unless you have objections? (I'm kinda getting attached to the article, feel free to refuse though)--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 17:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) You oughtta post, since I think if u post, we can end this chapter here.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 14:45, October 17, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of this Persona? Limiters: The black bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles and the bands are around his neck are referred to by Jason as "limiters" that limit the amount of power he can draw from the Lacrima imbedded in his body, as he states the Lacrima he has is truly a powerful source of magic, and to use it all completely would require hospitilzation due to the damage it can have on his body when pushed too far. To break these limters (which reform later), is reffered to by Jason as Limit Release. I'll work more on what "Limit Release" is later, but I'd call it a Holder Magic for now.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:45, October 20, 2011 (UTC) lol damn--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 01:11, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What the..? Unprotect Purger so I can link my char to it. Making him now.--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:22, October 24, 2011 (UTC) It said "No need to feel corrupt, there are articles which can be "excused" if created before a new rule came out (at least, BFF did that sometimes...sometimes).--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 18:25, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No chatango? O.O--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 02:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) TT~TT ("Your soul is mine...") 08:27, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Isshō is up and under construction!! OwO I am thinking of making him more than human. More on that later--みどないつ れえいぱあ Midnight Reaper ("Your soul is mine...") 17:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Jakuho-sempai Lol, thanks for the welcome. Despite the fact that Fanon is not my forte, I decided to come try it out. Glad to be here. Yep, I'll be sure to read over it tomorrow ('bout to try to get some sleep), and once again, thanks for the welcome. Good nite, and I will, thanks. Pudge hey i have added the dimond dragon slayer magiv to the page. hey could i add a giant slayer magic. RE:Chat Yeah its giving me problems too, wonder whats wrong with it.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 12:22, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Persona do you mind if i reserve the Shine God Slayer for a later character.. The Shine God Slayer is able to control and manipulate Light, isn't that right?--Feel the Rage (Talk) 13:34, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Since the god slayer page is closed and i can't reserve my spot, would you mind doing it, so there are no problems in the near future, thanks.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 13:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool give me the details, and also when you have the time could you have a look at the Light Phoenix Slayer Magic, article page.--Feel the Rage (Talk) 13:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Jet Hey Persona, Jet here. Jumping on board here as well:P. I wanted to ask you if I could make a form of Phoenix slayer magic, lightning to be exact. Jet Talk 12:46, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, I thought it was yours. I actually thought up of something else but it might be banned here so I'll ask you first. What would you say to a Lightning God Slayer Magic? Basically my character would be taught the magic by a Raijū and not directly by any god. The magic would have its own strengths and weaknesses as compared to lightning dragon slayer magic. Jet Talk 13:09, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Darn, just my luck. And from the Cross Slayer talk page it seems even Bolt is taken by someone. I think I'll make a new Demon Slayer kind of magic and build an entire team around the users. What do you think? A group of powerful antagonists who all use Demon Slayer Magic. Jet Talk 14:29, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks mate. Really appreciate this. I'm still picking up things here so if something is wrong with the Magic then please let me know, I might mess things up a little as I start:P. Cheers! Jet Talk 14:39, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks mate, the more I read FT the more the number of ideas I've been getting:P. Making an entire team of the Slayers. The Purger page looks really good mate, their actual body being their weakness can lead to some good scenarios in battles. Like if while fighting the user runs out of magic and his body suddenly becomes tangible. Looking forward to the spells you come up for your Purger. :) Also, could you take a look at these two articles, Scarlet Darklighter & Hope Darklighter, and let me know if the images are acceptable? They are not anime or manga images but are comic images so I think they ought to be fine but I still wanted to make sure. I asked Ash but seeing as you're here I thought I'd ask you as well. 09:12, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright, thanks.:) Jet Talk 09:28, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Metal, Fire and Lightning are taken so you can use any other than those. Jet Talk 10:27, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Sui-Feng Alrighty, then Persona it is!! Although you're breaking my streak of calling all admins -sama. [[User:Sui-Feng|'Captain']] [[User talk:Sui-Feng|'Suì-Fēng']] Wiked Blue Hey! Persona could I please add the wyvern slayer line to the slayer magic.WikedBlue 15:53, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for adding the dark matter page and linking Jiro to it, your really smart thank you! and i want to apologize if i offended you by calling Jiro's magic dark matter!! Sincerly, soccerchristopher Log onto the Chat? I have an idea I wanna talk to you about, and it'll be easier to talk through the chat. Evnyofdeath 05:23, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ehem. Repeat previous comment. Evnyofdeath 01:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I need to ask you about the timeline real quick. When you have the chance could you log into the chat? Evnyofdeath 00:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Can u please tell me how to change my characters so their legal Ichihime-UsagiBara 07:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the blog.I didn't know and it kinda made the admins look like tyrants. I'm really sorry and I didn't want to do something like thay.Red falcon Randy 13:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) OK.I'll be asking from now on.And nice to meet you too. ^_^Red falcon Randy 14:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you and I dont think you sound harsh.Also I only used Aha's Canis Major Celestial Spirit because I needed to copy the infobox.Thank you very much,you've helped me a lot Ichihime-UsagiBara 15:25, October 22, 2011 (UTC) If your the one who kickbanned me i like to know why i was kickbanned when i didn't do anything.Mrgod11234 07:26, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Er...looks like people don't know how to create new sections...so...log on? I'm bored and wanna ask ya something. Evnyofdeath 00:38, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The chat uber derped on me before (It tends to do that during an "Aha spam"). If you have the time would ya log on? Evnyofdeath 05:06, October 28, 2011 (UTC) You there? I always seem to miss when everyone is actually on. Evnyofdeath 01:46, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Been some time since I been here.... Heya...I actually have some free time on my hands so I edited my charcater I started way long ago lol. Van Satonaka...Let me know what you think. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 18:58, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha I know, its just to avoid confusion with the Ruby and Diamond DS. Psh....lol. But in any case I would say I'm a rookie at the rulings here. And I need some RPs as Van doesn't even have any partners or guild yet hahaha. [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 00:12, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Oopsies! I didn't really research the pictures being used on the site. But coolio. And before I continue, it ok for a DS to have another magic under their belt as well right? [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 00:39, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Kk...well I just wenter for a caster magic....with Dust Magic. I haven't made it yet but it pretty much will be a scaled down version of Van's zanpakuto. I beleive the combination will lead to some amazing battles on here as these powers are far more grand in mid-fight. =D [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 01:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) If you want to use her then I suppose i'll use the crystal magic instead. Cause I want Van to work his way up and go through an S-mage Trial. Not just plop and being powerful. You know me =P[[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 19:41, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm the site is working for me, you mght have just typed it in odd...i do that all the time lol. But in any case its your move good sir =) [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 16:46, October 26, 2011 (UTC hahaha i hd actually already responded but i just forgot to hit submit =p Oppsie! but youre post now [[User:Razeluxe91|''Mr.]] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|''Defense]] ''Devil'' 04:21, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Purple Dragon Armour Is it alright for me to create an armour that could absorb elemental magic and use the element it absorbed? Or is it alright for me to create an armour that could just use any elements? I would like the armour to fire an element (the color of the element is purple regardless of what the element is) in the form of dragon roar attack or dragon wing/claw attack? I would like to call it the Dragon armour. The flaw of the armour is that the attack's not going to be as powerful as a regular dragon slayer attack while the advantage is that it could use numerous elements. I would have made a Fog Dragon Slayer Armour, but I can't think of any attacks using fog. I can only imagine psychic attacks (illusions) for fog. And it is for this character: http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsu_X Kuriani 01:31, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Can I make an armor style lightning or poison slayer then? It says that its free to use. Kuriani 05:58, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry about that. On the main page, I saw a table with people's names and their dragon slayer powers; so I thought I was supposed to add my character to it. There mightnot be a next time for me to make a dragon slayer, but if I do make one, I would make it the right way that time. Sorry. Kuriani 13:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Help Um,PersonaSuperiorDeus-san,Is it okay if I recreate my deleted pages?I'll draw my own characters if that's okay. Ichihime-UsagiBara 15:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Images PersonaSuperiorDeus-san,are these 2 pictures okay? Nuryn 2.JPG Nuryn.JPG Ichihime-UsagiBara 13:29, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hey, I'm new here so if i put this in the wrong place, then sorry. I made a charcter that uses god slayer magic and it said that if i wanted a character added i needed to ask you first. sorry for the disturbance, but could you add Nina sakura to the god slayer page, its ok if you can't though. Bye. Reaper10205 19:15, October 30, 2011 (UTC)Reaper10205 Yo I was reading your Earth Dragon Slayer magic and i was wondering if you wanted to have a match against my Dark Earth Mystic Magic? [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 01:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC) alright sorry my mistake. [[User:Grizzaka|'Grizzaka']] (Talk) 23:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for replying.And,um...the characters I want to restore are Nuryn Kuroki and Rina Black .But this time I'll use the pictures I drew for Nuryn's profile picture and I'll change Rina's character.Once again thank you :3 Ichihime-UsagiBara 05:44, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the welcome... and I am working on the deletion thing but as it is time consuming to delete so many articles i havent had the time to sit and devote it to deletions. now onto Fairy tail business, any pointers you could give to Hakuya Kurosaki to help me better place him inside the fairy tail world? --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 12:19, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the pointers, and to answer your question His requip will be the Knight as he gains armor and such. Yes his skeletal armor is his legendary armor, I will add that to the complete form section. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 12:43, November 4, 2011 (UTC) oops I just copied it from NF lol and I decided on a change of name would be best, I always stick with the same set of names.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 00:26, November 5, 2011 (UTC) From the Desk of GZero945 Hey Deus, I apologize for not only for not responding to your question earlier, but for sending you a PM as well. I'm still thinking of the character's name, but he is a rival to my Gabriel Leonheart and also posesses two other magics. I hope to alteast make him by the time you get back. :) PS: Have fun in Japan. PSS: Here's what he looks like GZero945 09:27, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: Request Yea sure, I don't mind. It's cool with me, lol. ^ - ^ [[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Your Guardian, Shugo']]([[User talk:Shiyugotenshi|'Pray to the Tenshi']]) 07:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Soul Slayer Magic and Hi no Metsuoni Mahō Hi there! So, i have the question - can the Soul Slayer Magic have few things from the Cross Slayer Magic? Sorry, I'm don't know it. If you can restore it, it's good. But, i'd like to do a Diamond Dragon Slayer Magic if it's possible, or do a Dragon Slayer such a Lightning Flame, but with other styles, for example Ice Steel Dragon Slayer, Diamond Crystal, Water Wind or Diamond Ruby (this variant more tasty than others) etc. So, say it, i'll be waiting for answer. oh, one more question - i can make page of my character? And I forgot to say something. Slayer Magic and Kirin Cleaner Magic, which magic more powerful? And Cross Slayer - why page deleated? Oh, so many questions, but I need help. So, I think, Kirin Cleaner has elemental power? And, if Soul Slayer isn't go, can it be Soul Eater magic, comparable to Cleaners and Slayers? That's right - my english is not good. Hi, it is i, again. I want to ask, can i do the Dragon God Slayer page or it'll be very cool, and page won't be alive? For reasons unknown to me (though it sounds silly), I want to make a dragonslayer look like Lightning Flame, but as I already have a fire, I don't know which element is good to create a new type. I thought it might be the Flame Venom dragon Slayer, but now I have a question whether I should even do a double slayer? Could you give advice, please.